


30 Day OTP Challenge - Prendoza

by dellacate



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellacate/pseuds/dellacate
Summary: All prompts were generated by https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator. I also totally didn't intentionally release the first day on April Fool's Day...
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1: Horror, Club/Bar, Online Friends, April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts were generated by https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator. I also totally didn't intentionally release the first day on April Fool's Day...

It was a very stormy night in Washington D.C. Unit Chief Emily Prentiss went out to the club with Penelope for a girl's night. Once they arrived in the club, Emily grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered her tequila shots. She tapped on the counter waiting for her shots, for what seemed like minutes until a guy tapped on her shoulder. 

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for my Facebook friend, Emily Prentiss," A guy says.

"I'm Emily, nice to meet you," Emily says as she chuckles.

"I'm Andrew Mendoza, nice to meet you; you're a lot cuter in person than I thought," Mendoza says as she blushes hard.

He grabs a seat next to Emily and orders some beer. They sit down and have a conversation getting to know each other.

"Are you here alone?" Mendoza asks.

"No, My friend's over there partying," Emily says. 

"I normally come here for drinks, but I came here to party," 

"Me too, so what do you do?"

"I'm in charge of the FBI D.C. field office, how about you?"

"I'm in charge of the BAU," Emily says.

They continue having their conversation over drinks of beer. Emily really enjoys talking to her online friend and having a glass of beer with him. She wishes the night didn't end; as they sit at the bar, blood oozes down the back wall with all the bottles placed against it. The lights flicker on and off; they crouch underneath the bar. 

"What's going on?" Emily asks.

"I don't know; there was blood on the wall and lights flickered. I feel like this is an April fool's prank," Mendoza says.

"Yeah, either someone really died/got murdered or it's just to scare us. I'm not that scared," Emily says.

"Yeah, don't be. It's just to mess with our heads," Mendoza says as he strokes Emily's hair.

Mendoza pulls her in closer to shield her from harm. Footsteps come from behind the bar; a person wearing a black hoodie, 5'6, possibly blonde hair peeks down to see them hiding and smirks. The person writes the word murder on the counter in red blood and leaves red handprints on the counter. 

"Now is there a reason to worry?" Emily asks.

"Maybe, but don't," Mendoza says.

"Thanks," 

"You're welcome," 

"Are we good enough to get up from hiding?" 

"Yeah," Mendoza says as they get up and sit on their barstools.

As they sit at the bar, the bartender refills their glasses. Emily drinks her second glass of beer for the night. People go out onto the dance floor; she and Mendoza stay at the bar trying to figure out who pranked them. 

"All I saw was a person, roughly 5'6 and blonde hair and a black hoodie," Emily says. 

"That could be anyone in here even the bartender; there's like 10 possible people it could be. We need something better than 5’6, blonde hair, black hoodie," Mendoza says.

“Well, I did catch a glimpse of what they were wearing. The person wore a dress, about knee-length and has glasses on," The bartender says. 

"Now it's either 1 of 5 people," Emily says as Penelope jumpscares her from behind the bar.

"You guys got pranked," Penelope says.

"Dangit Penelope. You scared the crap out of me and my online friend," Emily says.

"I'm sorry, but I got you guys good. I'm going to go home," Penelope says as she laughs. 

"It's fine," Mendoza says.

"Alright, Penelope. See you at work tomorrow," Emily says as Penelope gets out of the club. 

After they find out who pranked them, Emily and Mendoza get up and he drives Emily to his place to watch a movie together.


	2. Day 2: Crack, School Room, Barista/Florist, Equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind this madness of a chapter; there's gonna be plenty more crack chapters throughout the course of the next 28 days! I hope you enjoy!

It was the day of the autumnal equinox. Emily Prentiss, a barista, and Andrew Mendoza, a florist, walk into the schoolroom. The desks are aligned in rows of 4; the apple lies on the teacher’s desk. Emily sees the teacher’s computer is turned on; she logs onto it and Andrew Mendoza puts a vase of flowers on the student desk.

“So, this room is empty… What do you want to do?” Mendoza asks as he tips his cowboy hat.

“I don’t know, maybe listen to this,” Emily says as she puts on “September” by Earth, Wind, and Fire. 

She turns up the volume all the way and sits on top of the teacher’s desk and starts singing. She also pushes the books off of the desk and stands on the desk. 

“Wanna get up here?” Emily asks as she continues singing.

“Sure,” Mendoza says as he hops on top of the desk and into her arms.

They dance in each other’s arms. Emily starts doing disco dance moves and twirls on the desk; Andrew starts twerking. She opens up the teacher’s desk and finds two bottles of liquor; they each drink one. Emily starts screaming the chorus to September as loud as she can. She also flips her hair. As the song ends, Andrew puts on a song she’ll know.

“God, I recognize this song,” Emily says as the instrumental starts to “Never Gonna Give You Up'' by Rick Astley.

They start singing again and Emily takes off her jacket to reveal a hot school-girl uniform; he takes off his jacket to reveal a speedo. 

“Ooh, nice speedo,” Emily says as she gets down on all fours.

“And nice schoolgirl uniform,” Mendoza says as Emily lays down on her back on top of the desk and he gets on top of her.

“Now we’re in this position, let’s do it on this desk,” Emily says.

“Yep,” Mendoza says as they begin having sex.

After they finish their sex, they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Music keeps playing; they wake up.

“Wait, what happened?” Mendoza says.

“We got drunk and things happened,” Emily says.

“Oh. Let’s go home and pretend that this didn’t happen,” Mendoza says as they get dressed and they get out of the schoolroom.

Emily and Andrew drive back to Emily’s apartment to watch a movie. As they arrive back at their apartment, Emily puts on Dirty Dancing and they cuddle up.


	3. Day 3: Slow burn, Galapagos, Pure/Playboy, Pride Month

It’s a warm, hot Saturday morning during June in the Galapagos. Emily Prentiss, a Playboy model, and Andrew Mendoza, a playboy, are spending a weekend there to get to know each other better. Pride flags hang across the Pikaia Lodge. They put their suitcases on the bed; Emily goes to change into her black bikini.

“Now we can finally spend a weekend off of work,” Emily says.

“Yeah,” Mendoza says.

“I’m going out to the pool to get a tan,” Emily says as she grabs her sunglasses and goes out to the pool and swims.

As Emily enjoys her swim, Andrew unpacks his suitcase and puts his phone on the bed. She lies on the water soaking in the sun. He comes outside to get Emily in to go for lunch.

“Emily, let’s go get lunch,” Mendoza says as she dries off and gets out of the pool and gets changed.

Emily puts her shoulder-length hair up in a half-ponytail and puts on a beige cardigan over her tank top and shorts. 

“Wow, you look amazing. Now let’s go for dinner,” Mendoza says as they go down to the dining room.

They get to their table and order some alfredo and wine. As they wait for their dinner, they socialize and get to know each other. Their dinner comes; they eat it.

“So, do you have any pets?” Mendoza asks.

“Yeah. A cat named Sergio,” Emily says as she shows him a picture.

“He’s so cute,”

“Thanks,”

“You’re welcome. So, what do you like to do on the weekends?”

“I like to spend time with Sergio and read, how about you?”

“I like exercising,” Mendoza says as they finish eating their lunch and leave the tip for the waitress.

They head back to their room and get ready to go snorkeling at Las Bachas. As they start snorkelling, they enjoy it and grab hands. They snorkel around underwater and see dolphins. They come up to the top of the water and take off their snorkeling goggles and give them back to their instructor.

“Wow, that was fun,” Emily says.

“Yeah, after this, what do you want to do?” Mendoza asks.

“How about taking a walk at Playa El Garrapatero,” Emily says.

They take a walk on the beach. Emily’s hair blows in the wind; she grabs his hand and they keep walking. After they finish walking, they stop off to get dinner. After dinner, they go back to their room and fall asleep to refresh for their next activity-filled day.

Emily’s phone alarm goes off. She reaches for her phone to see that it is seven A.M and stretches.

“Ready for breakfast?” Mendoza asks.

“Yeah, I’m in the mood for pancakes,” Emily says.

“Me too,” Mendoza says as they get up and head downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. 

They order their pancakes; a couple comes over to their table and socializes with them. The woman asks Emily and Andrew if they’re dating and they respond no. After they finish their breakfast, they clean up.

“Wanna go to the Caamaño Islet?” Mendoza asks.

“Sure, I wanna see some sea lions,” Emily says.

They arrive at the Islet and walk around to see some sea lions. They also see some iguanas; Emily takes pictures with her phone.

“Can you send me that?” Mendoza asks.

“Yes,” Emily says as they keep walking around the islet.

They arrive back to the lodge for some lunch and run into the same couple they met at breakfast. As they finish their lunch, they go back up to their room.

“We got three hours until we got to catch our flight. What do you wanna do?” Emily asks as she sits on the bed.

“Maybe swimming in the pool?” Mendoza asks.

“Sure,” Emily says as they get changed into their swimsuits.

Emily walks out of the bathroom wearing a black bikini; Andrew walks out wearing orange swim trunks. They jump into the pool.

“How was the trip for you?” Mendoza asks.

“It was fun, how about you?” Emily asks.

“It was very fun. We got to know each other,” 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna swim around for a little while,”

“Alright,” Mendoza says as he sits on the beach chair in the shade. 

He watches Emily swim around in the pool; he’s trying to find the right time to tell her something. He sips on his juice and goes back into the pool.

“I’m back,” Mendoza says.

“Hey, I want to talk to you about something,” Emily says.

“I want to talk to you about something, too. But, you can go first,”

“Okay. I must confess. I have had a crush on you since we’ve met; I just figured I’d tell you once we got to know each other better,”

“I had a crush on you, too,”

“Oh, for goodness sake, just kiss me,” Emily says as she puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him.

After they finish kissing, they get out of the pool and dry off. They get ready to fly back to D.C. happier than ever.


End file.
